Charity Begins At Home
by BiboErgoSum
Summary: A2A - A what if scenario. What if Gene had turned up at Alex's flat at the end of episode 7? Would they be able to talk civily to one another or would it end up in an argument? Rated T...for the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Charity Begins At Home**

**Disclaimer:** _We own nothing..._

**A/N: **_This was actually meant to be a oneshot...but it's morphed into something more. It'll be in three parts. This is what we think should have happened after episode 7. Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated. Shout out to our beta, Bronze Cortina!  
_

* * *

_Alex looked at Gene with shocked disgust. Panting she asked him "What have you done?"_

_Gene fixed her with a steely gaze, his voice hard edged "I'm takin' you 'ome."_

_Gene moved to lead Alex away, she refused pushing him away and shouting at him. "No! Get off me!"_

_They held eye contact, contempt and animosity flowing between them._

* * *

**Part One**

Alex trudged along the road in the cold night air and pulled her white leather jacket around her as she neared Luigi's. What she wanted was a drink and a bath. Her feet were killing her and she was absolutely shattered. Hell, she'd buy herself at least two bottles of wine and hide herself away in her flat, drink herself into a stupor and pass out. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to the cheery Italian, or anyone else for that matter.

She could feel Shaz's blood drying on her shirt and skin and felt cold and sick. Reaction had set in and she was trembling. God she needed that drink, her mouth was dry and she felt light headed.

The brave WPC had died, and for whatever reason unknown to Alex, she'd been able to revive the young woman. It scared her; not knowing if this world she was living in was real or imaginary, if the people who populated it were constructs or just normal human beings. Her favourite construct - Alex's _own _construct as she saw Shaz - had died. She was sure of it. She hadn't been able to find a pulse, Shaz hadn't been breathing and Alex had given up. But the look of fear on Chris' face and his desperate pleading had been enough to spur Alex on to try and save Shaz again. She fought with every ounce of strength to keep her from being taken by that bloody clown. And eventually she had done it. She had been exhausted, upset and extremely shaken but she had been able to breathe life once again into the cold pale body, and Alex felt proud of herself.

Stumbling down the steps to Luigi's, Alex tried to pinpoint exactly how she felt about Gene Hunt at this moment. She couldn't believe he had let Chris beat up Gil Hollis. Gene had watched with cold eyes as the troubled man lay on the ground, crying out in pain. It wasn't right. Even if Shaz had died, it wouldn't have brought her back, or made anyone feel better about her death. It was understandable that Chris had been upset and angry but he had no right to take his pain out on Gil.

Pushing the doors open, Alex noticed how abnormally quiet it was in the bar. Her gaze slid slowly round the room and landed on Gene talking quietly to Luigi. What the hell did he want? She watched as Gene handed Luigi a cheque, he looked very apologetic as Luigi held his hands up at Gene in conciliation. Luigi looked round and smiled at Alex as she leaned shakily on the bar.

"Could I have two bottles of your house red please, Luigi?"

"Certainly Signorina. Signor Hunt has been telling me about what happened to poor Miss Granger."

"Oh, he has, has he? I bet he left out all the good bits."

Alex pointedly ignored Gene as she waited quietly for the Italian to fetch her bottles.

Luigi meekly handed the bottles to Alex and quickly retreated to the far side of the bar. For once he decided he was better off not getting involved in an argument between the arrogant DCI and his fiery DI. This particular fight between the Signorina and Signor Hunt quite obviously went beyond a lovers tiff and his jurisdiction.

Wordlessly Alex took the wine and walked up to her flat - longing to slip into a warm bath and an alcoholic fug in hope of blurring the evening's horrific memories. She was aware of Gene's eyes on her as he tracked her across the room; if he dared follow her she was sure she would slap him. Reaching the top of the stairs she opened her door without a backward glance, feeling blessed relief that she had made it up without an altercation with Gene. The door swung behind her.

Gene eyes followed as Alex stalked across the bar and up the stairs; he silently followed her to the foot of the stairs and watched her. For a moment he considered ignoring the 'fuck off and die' vibes that radiated from her and following her into her flat. He stood a moment longer and then turned and walked back out to the bar.

Going behind the bar he poured himself a double whiskey and downed it in one. God, he was so fucking angry he could feel it radiating from his very core. What the hell did that bastard Hollis think he was playing at, waving that gun about? So his wife had left him, who wouldn't? He wasn't the first and he certainly wouldn't be the last. Gene had been right when he'd said that he'd spent too much time in that bath and not enough in her. Leaning heavily on the bar, he lit himself a cigarette. Bloody Shaz. What was the daft bint thinking of going running off alone? If she hadn't played the hero he'd never have had to let Chris give Hollis a going over and Alex wouldn't have screamed at him like a banshee.

_Bloody Women! Always causing more trouble than they're worth. _

He poured himself a second double and knocked it back, barely tasting it. Where the hell did she get off behaving like that, like he was in the wrong? He should be the angry one; he'd nearly lost a member of his team, a junior officer no less and in the process had been humiliated repeatedly by his DI in front of his team! He'd been suspended and had that harpy Caroline Price delight in his downfall, been made to look a fool of on National Television and had to put up with his DI parading the Prices' lapdog, 'Evan – too - poncey – for – words – White' in his face.

Well he'd be damned if he was going to grovel and apologise to her after he'd tried so hard; listening to his DI's crackpot psychiatry bollocks, subjecting himself to no end of public embarrassment and putting up with insubordination. And to top it off he'd bared his heart and soul asking her out to dinner.

Pouring his third double, he drank it slower than the previous ones. As he felt the fiery trail glide down his throat, he watched Luigi securing the broken windows. He could still hear the gunshots ringing in his ears as he threw Bolly to the floor and covered her with his body; his only thought had been to keep her safe. Now he revelled in the memory of how good it had felt to be pressed that close to the length of her and shook his head; bollocks was it! He was furious with her sanctimonious attitude and priggish behaviour and he was going to have it out with her one way or another. He nodded his goodnight to Luigi as he threw a couple of notes on the counter and disappeared up the stairs to Alex's front door.

She wasn't getting away with it that easily, flouncing off in a huff and making him feel guilty. _He_ wasn't responsible for Hollis nicking the money and lying; nor was he responsible for Shaz's stabbing or anything else for that matter. He conducted his investigations and commanded his men as he saw appropriate and if DI Bolly Knickers didn't like that then she could bugger off back to what ever toffee-nosed rock she crawled from under. Christ - he shouldn't be the one feeling as if he ought to apologise – she should! He should be the one feeling betrayed, hurt and furious.

Standing in front of her door he banged on it so hard it flew open and he realised it was off the latch. Feeling like a right dickhead he nonchalantly walked into the softly lit flat.

Alex was standing at the sink, her robe tied loosely around her with her shoulder and bra strap on display. She didn't even acknowledge his entrance and continued scrubbing Shaz's blood off her jacket. No words were exchanged. The only visible effect he had on her came as he reached above her head for the wine glasses – she stopped her frantic scrubbing and stood motionless.

Alex felt the heat of his body against her cheek, carrying wafts of the scent that was so uniquely him; almost as if his ghost was pressed against her just as the solid reality of him had been on the restaurant floor. The spell only lasted a moment, broken as he moved away.

Alex stared at her jacket; the bloodstains had now turned a horrible orangey brown colour. It wasn't ruined but it would need many washes before it looked half as decent as it had before Shaz's accident. Her hands moved in slow circles, trying to get the blood off. She was lost in thought. She couldn't shake the image of Shaz and the terrified look on her face as she lay sobbing and uttering the words "I don't like clowns." What on earth was happening? Why had Shaz seen the clown who had been haunting her since her arrival in 1981? Did he appear before people died? How could that be the case if Shaz, like the rest of CID, was merely a construct? It was too much for Alex to comprehend. She dumped her jacket in the sink and turned to look at Gene; he'd opened one of the bottles of wine, pouring two glasses.

_The presumptuous bastard._

Did he think they would just sit companionably in her lounge getting steadily pissed and chatting like they always did, as though tonight had never happened? How could he think this after his behaviour tonight? God - he was even more of a thick-headed flatfoot than she had first thought!

She was thoroughly disillusioned after everything they had been through. She thought that maybe she had begun to get through to him, changing his 'fists first, questions later' approach to policing. Obviously she hadn't. There was no point in trying to change him; she didn't think she could fight it anymore and a little part of her didn't think she wanted to change him. The feel of his body on top of hers, his chest panting… the warmth and the weight of him crushing her…

Urgh! She was going to have a shower and she hoped that Gene wouldn't still be there when she got back.

As she swept into her bedroom, she sensed rather than heard Gene get up from the sofa and follow her. She wasn't in the mood for this.

Alex began searching through her underwear drawer for a clean pair of knickers. Eventually finding a simple black pair, she turned to the wardrobe and pulled out one of the many shirts Gene had left in her flat. It was obvious that before she had entered the world of '81 Gene had spent many a night in her flat, probably semi-comatose with alcohol poisoning.

She could see from the corner of her eye that Gene was slouched against the doorframe watching her as she gathered the things up for her shower. Turning round, she pushed him from her bedroom and stormed into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

As she showered she watched as Shaz's blood mingled with the water and swirled down the drain. Tears came to her eyes then as she thought of the young woman lying unmoving on the ground. Chris by her side telling her that he knew she was the one. Shaz was in critical condition but Alex prayed that she would pull through; her one and only construct, Shaz needed to pull through, she had to!

Gene stood on the other side of the door; he could hear the water running and decided that he'd let her have her shower in peace. Once she was finished, he'd then have it out with her. He was sick and tired of being painted as the bad guy.

He cringed; deep down he knew he had an apology to make to Viv; how the hell would he go about that?

He sat down on her sofa again and pouted in thought. He was getting too old for this kind of shit. The memory of Shaz lying there dead had brought back the memories of losing Sam. Gene had found it unbearable to watch as Alex had pounded the young woman's chest, trying to breathe life into her. It had been too close to home, nearly losing someone on his team once again.

Just as suddenly as the water hand begun, it stopped and Gene paused. Would she even consider talking to him tonight? Well she'd bloody well have to; he wasn't leaving until she did.

He gulped down his glass of wine and then poured another, not even taking time to taste the liquid. He turned around as Alex quietly padded through to the living room, her curls wet and hanging limply around her face. She wore no makeup and noted to himself that she was beautiful even without it. He realised that she was wearing one of his shirts he had left in the flat for emergencies. She had no problem wearing his clothes, having them caress her body all night, a reminder of him and yet despite everything he'd done, sacrificed for her, she kept turning him down. What the hell was she playing at?

Alex noticed the bottle of wine, opened and already half empty and took a deep breath. He had just made himself right at bloody home; his coat and suit jacket lay over the arm of the chair and he'd loosened his tie and had undid the first couple of buttons on his shirt, the gold chain he always wore now visible. Alex took a step forward to remonstrate and tripped over Gene's boots, which he had discarded and left lying in a heap on the floor. She cursed as she tried to maintain her balance

Her tenuous grip on composure snapped and she picked them up throwing them at his head with all the force she could muster.

Her anger clouded her aim and the first boot missed him, sailing wide of the mark and hitting the plant that stood in the corner of the room. The second was a little closer to her target, flying over the top of his head and hitting the picture hanging above him. The glass shattered and showered him in a thousand glittering shards.

_To be continued….._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here at BiboErgoSum inc. we just lurve cliff hangers! By the way don't nag for chapter 3, it's not written, not even a scrap of an idea on the back of a fag packet if we're honest. For all we know this could end with Alex joining a convent and Gene deciding to dedicate his life following Val Doonican where ever he goes...

Thanks for all the reviews and to our beta Bronze Cortina.

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing... (honest, really we don't. I'm between jobs and thingy over there is an impoverished art student.)

* * *

_Her anger clouded her aim and the first boot missed him, sailing wide of the mark and hitting the plant that stood in the corner of the room. The second was a little closer to her target, flying over the top of his head and hitting the picture hanging above him. The glass shattered and showered him in a thousand glittering shards._

* * *

In an instant Gene leapt to his feet, eyes blazing in indignant anger. He turned squaring up to face her, across the room. Alex's eyes darkened as she mirrored his actions and challengingly held his gaze. Gene was barely able to control the night's anger and frustration any longer and it erupted in a thunderous explosion.

"For Christ's sake woman - what you tryin' to do? Slit my bloody throat!?"

Cuttingly she fired back her retort, her voice as sharp as the broken glass. "Don't bloody tempt me Hunt!"

Gene didn't flinch, not once did his obdurate exterior slip as he held her with his icy gaze and spoke in a voice edged with steel. "Let me remind you _Detective Inspector Drake_ I am your senior officer!"

Continuing to mirror him Alex tried to match her voice to his but failed miserably. "Well why don't you bloody act like it then! One of your officers is in hospital and all _you _can do it sit on my sofa, uninvited and get drunk!" As her tirade continued it rose in volume, as did the colour in her cheeks. "Christ Gene, you just don't get it do you? DO YOU?"

"Get what?" He questioned her half knowing the answer. Alex's look became incredulous and she shook her head breaking eye contact for the first time they had exchanged words since he entered the flat. His gaze had remained unwavering through out their verbal sparring; to look away now would give her the unthinkable, absolute control.

"Oh no, I get it now, my fault again! Tell me how the bloody hell is this my fault?!" Gene began to feel her inexorable insolence cracking his veneer of composure; his voice began to rise again.

Alex raised her eyes to his again with contempt written all over her face. "Oh just sod off, Gene Hunt." Emphasising his name with the customary finger waggle, he flexed his fists, grinding out his response.

"I've told you, don't wiggle your soddin' fingers when you say my name."

Alex snorted with derision and looked away again. "I've had enough of you to last a life time, _however long that might be_." Alex darkly muttered the last sentiment to herself. "I think it best you leave before one of us says something we might regret."

"No! I'm bloody not going! And I'll ask you again, only slightly louder. _How is it my fault?_!" Gene roared at her, his anger reached new heights as he again locked eyes awith her, the ice of his competing with the fire of hers. Momentarily he was distracted with the vision of her so wanton and beautiful. He was dragged back to stark reality as her reply crashed through his fantasising.

Alex couldn't ignore the gauntlet that he'd thrown down; the man that stood rivalling her was far too much of an attractive and worthy adversary. Alex stood matching him in every way; she advanced on him, emphatically jabbing at the air as she unleashed her pent up rage. "_You_ let your anger get the better of you. _You_ let it take over! _You_ brought it on yourself. _You_ let your fists do the talking. _You_ threatened the Ska boys. _You_ beat them up. _You_ let Chris lash out at a cuffed Hollis. That's how Gene!" Both their ears were left ringing from the force of their voices and for a moment the flat was deathly silent

He felt his blood grow cold in his veins as the truth of her words registered. Regardless of the veracity of her words he couldn't, wouldn't let her have the last say. Especially as she had refused to see the impossibility of his situation; he'd been stuck between a rock (the Superintendent) and her (a hard place.) Christ if he'd lost his job he was sure he could've waltzed into a job as a tightrope walker. He focused again on her as he continued to slowly advance, she stared as he dropped his tone to a menacing growl and stood facing her.

"And what was I meant to do - let the investigation dry up on a high profile case, puttin' another nail in my coffin? You'd really like that wouldn't you Drake, well you got it anyway getting' me suspended and making a fool of me on TV. And what about Chris? Christ I've known him since he first joined the force, am I meant to turn to him and say _'Sorry old boy this chap may have just left your lovely girlfriend dead in a pool of blood but i can't let you have a pop at him, now off you go and remember keep a stiff upper lip!'_ I couldn't, Alex - he loved her and for all he knew he'd lost her, do you know how that feels to look down on the one person you love and see their life slip away from them? DO YOU!?" His anger had erupted with such intensity again that as he finished shouting at he felt himself shaking with fury.

Alex stood for a moment letting the surrounding air settle; she swore that she saw the air ripple with the force of his voice. Slowly the meaning of his words trickled into her consciousness, and felt her ire swell as she questioned what Gene Hunt know of love and loss, how could he? He was just a boorish, arrogant fool. He'd never watch anyone slip away from him into oblivion. Alex felt waves of emotion flood over her; she thought of her mother and father and the looming prospect of loosing them again and then her mind turned to her darling Molly. As the tears stung at her eyes she angrily she picked up the glass of wine downing half the glass in one. Facing Gene again she was met with his stony glare and no longer could she could hold back.

"Oh, don't make this about something as grand as love." In her aggression she zealously waved her glass around, not bothering to maintain eye contact. "This is this about your Alpha male ego, pure and simple." For a moment she paused and recaptured his eyes, mercilessly she held them to emphasis the fact she was most definitely talking of him. Turning away she continued, "I wasn't the one who ignored my briefing notes and I wasn't the one who behaved like a thug and got myself suspended."

A renewed wave of anger that crashed over Gene was so powerful he almost felt swepted outside of his body. His voice rose back up to it's deafening pitch but sounded a million miles away to him as all he could think of was that it was all for her, everything always was, there never was a moment when it wasn't. He listened to himself, unable to stop the words tumbling out.

"No but you did take great pleasure in displaying my downfall in front of that left wing harpy Caroline Price and her prize lapdog! Suppose you'll be blaming me for Shaz getting stabbed, that I should have been the one chasing Hollis and not her."

Alex looked at him blankly; why didn't he understand? Oh what was the bloody point of explaining when he couldn't see for a second that she was trying to survive just like him? She stared into the glass and swirled the remaining liquid before she gulped it down in a single mouthful, slamming the glass on the table. She continued the advance he'd started, echoing him in mood and movement.

"_What if you_ hadn't thrown your weight around like you always do and gotten yourself suspended. _What if you'd_ listened to someone else for a change then maybe you wouldn't have screwed up the appeal or the case. _What if you_ had treated Hollis with respect, he wouldn't have been waving that gun around at Luigi's and maybe just maybe Shaz wouldn't have chased him and ended up in hospital tonight fighting for her life! Christ Gene - open your eyes and for once use your head instead of your fists for once! _What if…_"

They stood, their bodies were separated by familiar inches, her chest heaved and her body trembled with the force of the argument. Her mind swirled with half remembered images and flashes of 2008. What if the bomb hadn't been planted by whichever sick individual had wanted her parents dead? What if her mother hadn't had that affair with Evan? What if she'd ignored the call on that fateful morning, driving Molly to school instead? The realisation dawned on her, rooting her to the spot. It rendered her deaf, dumb and blind to her surroundings and to her company. Would she have wanted to miss out on being shot? To have missed out on being with Gene, and to have felt, so much more alive than she'd ever felt back in the 21st century? It was all too much to comprehend.

Gene leant forward and whispered in her ear. "What if what, Bolly?"

As he stood and waited for her response he held his breath, trembling inside with equal measures of anticipation and panic as to the endless possibilities of her reply. He hadn't a clue what he wanted anymore, from the reply, from her, from tonight.

Moments passed, as Alex lost herself in a whirlwind of thoughts. Gene snorted in derision to disguise the bewilderingly and unnerving array of emotions that surfaced whenever he was close to his DI. Taking a deep breath he pushed down the pain that radiated from somewhere in the vicinity of his heart. When no answer was forthcoming he suddenly felt his age, exhaustion and defeat engulfing him. It wasn't supposed to end like this, not that he'd known how he wanted to end it, but this was the worst possible way and he was no longer sure if he was solely referring to the argument. The only chink of light at the end of the tunnel was to walk away, admit defeat and accept the end had come, of tonight or the end of his reign, he didn't know.

'_The king is dead, long live the king!_'

Or in this case should it be Queen? He picked up his boots, his limbs feeling heavily uncoordinated with all the adrenalin that coursed through his body. Not bothering to look at her as he left, as he knew the pain of leaving might shatter beyond restoration his fragile ego, or would that be heart? He didn't know anymore. Heading for the door he longed for the sweet release from the nightmare images that played over and over in his mind.

Alex grabbed him, his whispered words having reached her ears. She ripped his boots from his hands and threw them to the floor. Before he could attempt another escape bid her hands became flesh manacles around his wrists. Spinning him to face her she felt only determination to reach the night's nameless goal.

"Oh no you don't, we're going to finish this! You started this, you followed me up here and now you want to leave? No! I say when it's over, when you can walk away!"

For a moment he was dumbfounded; all he was aware of were Alex's hands and the heat of her touch spreading through out his body, reawakening the Manc Lion inside.

Leaning in, so close to her ear she could feel his breath scorch her skin, she felt rather than heard him growl "Let go, DI Drake, wouldn't want me making another mistake would we now?"

The word 'mistake' echoed in her head. Unable to grasp the meaning, Alex subconsciously loosened her grip and looked at him questioningly. The familiar and unquantifiable tension created from elation, trepidation and being utterly alive arced between them, bright sparks in the dark of the nightmare.

Sensing her momentary loss of concentration Gene took advantage; slipping from the now ineffectual handcuffs he reversed their roles. Now he held her wrists, his lips having never moved from her ear.

"Or what if this is one mistake you want me to make, Alex?"

His words were like an electric shock to Alex's soul; she futilely pulled back unable to escape from her restraints. She was unable to tear herself from the depths of his gaze. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul and for that eternal moment Gene's soul was illuminated for Alex to see. Powerless to look away from the unrelenting gaze her body and mind stammered. "What do you mean?"

Gene incapable of controlling his mind and body leant in intoxicated by her. Taking up again his position next to her ear, they were almost as close as the frightening moments in the bar. He could only whisper, "What if I kissed you?"

She drew back and for a moment they stood facing each other, neither willing to concede defeat, nor to claim sweet victory.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _We own nothing..._

**A/N:** As promised, the final chapter. Please let us know what you think of our little partnerships first ever story. We're really grateful to all our reviewers, the number we recieved was unexpected, so thank you. Also a thank you to our stand in beta Wobble Duck. Hope you enjoy this chapter...

* * *

_Gene incapable of controlling his mind and body leant in intoxicated by her. Taking up again his position next to her ear, they were almost as close as the frightening moments in the bar. He could only whisper, "What if I kissed you?"_

_She drew back and for a moment they stood facing each other, neither willing to concede defeat, nor to claim sweet victory._

* * *

For a moment silence consumed the room, oppressive like the night air before a storm. No sooner had the calm before the storm began it broke, hearts thundering, bodies superheated and entwining like forks of lightning.

Gene had the urge to kiss every inch of her and damn the consequences of the morning. His mouth hungrily devoured her, his body pressed against the length of hers, she could feel him hard, straining through his trousers and rubbing roughly against her thigh.

Succumbing to his onslaught, Alex's last coherent though brought back nebulous memories of Gene. She could hear his voice "I've got an amazing organ." "_...capable of much more than you could imagine. _- Right again!" " I'm Bigger in every department!" She wasn't even sure if they were memories or the here and now, she didn't care, how it, how he felt against her, so very very good and oh so more than able.

He ravished her, storing up the memories and sensations for the moment. If she was going to turn him away, hit him, scream at him, he wanted to be anaesthetised by her overwhelmingly delicate taste and as much as possible. Instead she moaned and curled her tongue around his as she lost herself in him completely.

Gene's hands cupped Alex's arse, he could feel the soft skin of her cheeks as the shirt she wore rode up. He marvelled at the soft smooth flesh, squeezing them slightly he let out a moan. He'd wanted to grope her arse since stamping it at work, the round peachiness just dying for a good slap, which she deserved on more than one occasion in his opinion. But here he was, caressing it, traditionally he'd always been a 'tits' man but an arse like that could cause an epiphany. Then again he'd probably revert to type once he stripped her of that shirt, then again those gloriously long legs, the thought of them wrapped around him, could in all probability convert him.

Of their own accord his hands snaked from her arse to her waist and up and beyond reaching the buttons of her shirt. Drawing back a little from the kiss his fingers fumbled with the first button. He stepped back to give himself a better view, his face eager, each button taking him closer to the goal of seeing her naked. As the last button popped he opened the shirt and revelled in the sight of her bare breasts. Raising a hand he caressed each in turn, the reality far out weighing the fantasy. Dipping his head he showered the newly exposed breast with tantalizing kisses, tracing lazy patterns with his lips and tongue. She delicately shivered letting out the softest 'oh'.

"Mmm, always knew you were a C cup. Ray definitely owes me a fiver! " Alex felt him smirk against her skin.

"You are so frustrating!" How could such a…a…a, oh she couldn't think of a word to describe him, make her feel so divine, so undeniably worshipped. God, what did this actually mean, about her? Yes she'd created this world, created him, albeit it from Sam's notes but to have him make her feel like this at the merest of touches was… She never finished the thought, as she caught Gene's eyes looking down at her, his lips pouting, his hands hovering so fleetingly close to her skin.

"Me frustrating? You're the frustrating one! If anyone is frustrated it's me!" Christ the moment was slipping away and he hadn't a clue how to bring it back.

He made to kiss her again, if he could just kiss her again, then he was sure he could erase that last comment. Bollocks, bollocks, BOLLOCKS! Why did he feel as though he was destined to bugger everything up where she was concerned? He'd lost count of the number of times he'd done it in the last forty eight hours, he was sure it was coming up for a cricket score that would put Gordon Greenidge to shame.

Shocked she pushed him away to arms length, her fingers wound in the front of his shirt. She needed a moment to think this through, reluctant to severe contact until she had made up her mind which door he was going to walk through, the bedroom or the front door.

He stood watching her at arms length as she bowed her head, sweeping her fingers over her lips, the tip of her tongue coming out to taste them. She let out a shaky sigh and closed her eyes. He held his breath.

Closing her eyes in silent prayer she tried to order her thoughts. On a horrible night like this when they nearly lost everything, some more than others, it was a joy to find something so, so incredible as his kiss. She didn't care anymore, only the here and now counted, driving away the demons of the night. She couldn't even remember what all the fuss was about, clowns, money, cuffed men being beaten, cheating on and lying to those you love. None of it mattered when she had risked everything Gene had in a futile bid for control.

The raw images of the last few days, of her mother and Evan gloating over Gene's fall from grace, the sound of his voice as he told her "I did it for you", his fingers slipping from hers as he walked up those steps to face Gil, all so fresh in her mind. She couldn't, wouldn't risk losing Gene, not tonight. And was she really shocked that he'd made a bet involving her breasts? Did it, in the greater scheme of things matter? Nor could she blame them, she hadn't exactly been shy about her body or personal life since she'd arrived in 1981.

Her head rose and she locked her gaze with his. Her fist tightened around his shirt pulling him in. He walked her back against the wall, trapping her, his arms either side of her head.

"This doesn't change anything, you're still a Egotistical, Misogynistic, Bonapartist bastard."

"Fine, and you're a silver spoon sucking, pedantic Machiavellian bitch! Now can we get on?!"

For a moment Alex looked startled before she was enveloped in a wave of man stink and lust. He lunged forward grabbing her lip between his teeth and sucked on it.

Even when they were finally getting somewhere, she had to open that smart, posh mouth of hers and ruin the moment. Well it wasn't going to work. He was going to win this argument, by foul means or fair and well if he enjoyed winning then so be it. Pressing his length against her body he felt her fingers rake through his hair, and he shuddered, growling against her mouth. Holding her tight, commanding control of the kiss he walked her across the room, leaving no doubt in her fractured mind as to his intentions.

Her splintered mind tried to remember, to understand, the memories faded, becoming like a dream held on to too tightly, slipping through their fingers into the sands of time. As each fragment slipped away it left in its wake passion, desire and overwhelming need.

Alex had no idea where they were, her back was against a flat surface and her flat had many of those, both vertical and horizontal. She was damned if she could work out which one she was pressed against. The only thing she was sure about was the body pressed against her, as he held her to him.

She felt as if she was floating, her wits having deserted her as he carried her onwards. Her lovers soul took over her body as her hands deftly discarded Genes Shirt and Trousers she left him clad only in his vest and boxers. Kissing down his neck she felt the rumble of approval in his throat. Reaching the neckline of his vest she ran her tongue along the before sinking lower to her knees. Lifting the hem she swirled her tongue around the edge of his belly button and kissing it before standing again as she snaked her hands from his waist up under the vest and threw it aside.

Nuzzling his neck she was hit with a waft of scent that almost made her tumble to the floor and she would have if it had not been for the strong arms around her. Coming back to herself she kissed his collarbone and began licking a path down his body, nipping his skin and salving it with her kisses.

Slipping her hands beneath his boxers she guided them down caressing the length of his muscular legs. Taking his cock in her mouth she laved the length of him, kissing the tip and swirling her tongue around and around him as she moved up and down. Moaning he shook his head barely able to form the words "No…mmm…shouldn't... not this way…" Cupping her chin he raised her to her feet.

He felt as if in a dream as he guided her towards the bed. He raised a hand to her cheek, caressing it as he pulled her to him. Kissing her his other hand slipped the shirt from her shoulders. Sliding his hands to her waist he leant in again and kissed the length of her neck. Suddenly he was aware, aware of the illogicality of the evening as a notion of responsibility washed over him. Looking into those beautiful eyes he risked it all, laying his heart open for her to crush.

"Alex…I…do you…want to?"

Stumbling over the words she heard his voice, husky with desire and trepidation, question her. She couldn't blame him after an evening running the gamut of every human emotion possible. Mirroring his touch she answered him with a kiss of such intensity she thought she might faint with longing.

Her affirmation sparked the desire in him to kiss every inch of her before the night was out. Trailing kisses over her shoulders and décolletage he began his task in earnest as he slipped her underwear to the floor. He lay her down on the bed joining her a moment later. Laying propped up on his side Gene traced a fiery path down her body with feather light strokes.

After what felt like a tortuous eternity to Alex, Gene let his fingers slip into her, her breath hitching. Moving them at a languid pace, his thumb caressed her clit. She gasped and let out a moan that was stifled by Gene's lips descending on to hers. He leant in to kiss her exposed neck and as he did a wave of her perfume hit him and involuntarily he growled. He kissed and bit her décolletage as his other hand came up to stroke her breasts. He could feel the soft flesh and the hard nipples as he explored her body.

Alex became consumed with the glorious sensations, she began to quietly moan, her breath coming in rapid gasps as he felt her begin to writhe under his touch. His mouth took the place of his fingers as his tongue flicked and caressed her. Weaving patterns with kisses, strokes of his tongue and his sucking lips he lost himself in her. God it was so much better than the fantasies and dreams. He knew she was coming close, her head was lolling back and her eyes were closed as she babbled incoherently, his name falling from her lips over and over.

Overcome by her and needing her so very much he trailed his attentions back up her body, raising her head and looking at him, begging with a lust glazed eyes. He leant over her he kissed her softly as he entered her with one swift movement. The act took their breath away, sending delicious shivers through them both.

Looking in his eyes she looked at him and felt their universe shift, no longer was it solely about exorcising the demons of the evening and nor was it a game of power play, the fight for the upper hand, the ever changing control alternating like an electrical current between them. In that moment everything changed or maybe nothing did. Perhaps the mist clouding their vision cleared and finally they saw it, the common ground between them.

Everything about her was alluring, compelling, fascinating, maybe now was the time to stop fighting it, fooling himself that they were poles apart. Not repelling each other but attracting each other. As he looked in her eyes at that moment he was mesmerised the ecstasy he saw there made his heart constrict in a strange mixture of agony and bliss. He was no longer in control, almost paralysed by the feeling of her; the sound of her voice could bring him to his knees. He could have stayed drowning in the endless depths of those beautiful eyes for eternity, they enthralled him, he almost fancied that he could hear them calling to him.

He began to rock, taking his time as he built up the rhythm. As he moved inside her the world fell away, she was all he could see. Her kisses the sweetest he'd ever tasted. Her heated scent enveloping him and driving him wild. The velvet feel of her, her legs wrapped around him, her fingers straying all over, these were only sensations he was aware of. His strokes, a combination of the tenderness and ferocity he felt for her elicited the softest of cries from her lips that intertwined with his moans of pleasure.

She bit her lip, wanting to scream out at him to stop, that it was too much, far too much, but afraid if she did he would stop the sweetest, most exquisite torment ever known to her. Her mind was filled with white noise, her body trembling with confusion and sensations beyond comprehension. If she could have formed a coherent thought then she would have sworn she had forgotten how to breathe. God knew only how or what impelled her to explore, map and caress the entirety of him. Her hands carried on up to his shoulders and on, entwining themselves in his hair. Pulling him close she kissed him, their tongues adroitly duelling as she felt his skin slick against hers.

Moaning his name again she felt her crescendo approach with its full force, washing over her. Her body jolted, rising from the bed as her orgasm tore through like lightening from the heavens. His arms embraced her tenderly, holding her as she came, as she dug her fingers into his shoulders, her face buried in his neck, moaning as she dragged him with her in to the indefinite depths.

He fell over the edge, dragged along by her spiralling pleasure. He called her name over and over as he was swallowed up in the stupor of his orgasm. "Oh God…Oh Alex…Alex…Alex"

His call died out, fading into the dark of the room. Stilling against her for a moments recovery he held her as they floated back to earth like a feather on the breeze. She murmured moans against his skin as the aftershocks rippled through her, both their minds still hazy, their bodies drunk on lust.

Lying there, fingers tracing abstract patterns across her alabaster skin Gene had no idea what was happening. All he knew for sure was that moments ago his DI was screaming his name, at least it was for rather more pleasurable reasons than painful ones. Holding her in his arms he was able to feel all of her. Beyond those facts he hadn't a clue what was going to happen next. He'd wait for Alex to make her move, look at him or speak, not that he wanted that to happen to quickly. What had started as angry and base had now blossomed in to something a little more refined and he was going to do all he could to draw it out the encounter, so he held on to her a little tighter as her head rested on his chest listening to his heart beat.

It was as if she couldn't quite believe he was alive. She had a thing about his heart, always on about it beating, what was she waiting for him to have? A heart attack? Although if she came in wearing that red dress again he might! He may not be an Olympian but he was still a fine specimen of a man in his opinion, not like that poof White. Bollocks to him anyway, he was here with her in his arms, as she listened away to his life blood flowing. It was hers now, his battle scarred heart, always had been and always would be forever more.

Alex collapsed into his warm, strong, safe arms, luxuriating in the afterglow, her head snuggled into the crook of his neck. Wondrous aftershocks played through out her body as her senses slowly came back to her. It dawned on her that she was entangled with Gene Hunt.

Her fingers played with the gold chain round his neck as she lay there wondering. Neither of them had said anything, anything coherent. Gene probably didn't care, he probably hated post coital small talk. Not that she had anything to say anyway "How was it for you?" was to clichéd and "I love you" a kiss of death to a moment like this, true or not.

Truth be told she was happy just like this, counting herself lucky that he was still here with her. More to the point she was afraid to of breaking the spell. She daren't sleep, and for the first time it wasn't the fear of the clown keeping her awake but the fear of waking alone and being left only with the ghost of memories. Nor did she dare question statements from the early evening, as much as she was curious, for sure he would run if she asked whose life had so nearly slipped through his fingers. Maybe she could ask him at dinner, he still owed her 'Sole.'

Stealing herself to finally look at him, she saw only her own questions reflected in his dazed and ecstatic eyes. Not knowing what to do and not wanting to ruin the moment Alex dropped a kiss on Gene's lips. As she did a smile crept over her lips and her hand lifted smoothing through his dishevelled and sweaty hair. She felt his arms squeeze her tight and her smile reciprocated against her lips.

Sliding from the bed and his embrace she picked up his shirt, buttoning it as she left the room.

Gene thought about getting up and following her, but couldn't be arsed with putting on his vest and boxers. Besides if she was wearing his shirt it was obvious she wasn't planning on kicking him to the kerb anytime soon and if she wanted him out well then she'd have to damn well say so.

Tiptoeing back in Alex nudged the door closed with her foot, her arms full of glasses, whiskey, cigarettes and a saucer. Gene smiled to himself realising there was no reason to leave the room ever, or at least while Alex was there with fags and alcohol in tow.

Curling back into his arms she placed the saucer on his stomach as a make shift ashtray. Removing two cigarettes from the pack she lit them both and passed one to Gene. Not speaking they smoked in silence, their cigarettes glowed in the dark room lit only by the light from the street.

Gene's spare hand had unconsciously gone back to swirling patterns over Alex's skin as he blew out the final column of smoke. As he stubbed out his cigarette he broke the silence "Thought you hated smoking?" Alex just shrugged as she copied him, stubbing out her cigarette.

He reached over her, picking up the glasses and whiskey she had placed on the bedside table. He poured a glass for them both. He looked at her as he drank, lying there in his crumpled shirt, he missed her naked body, leaning in he undid the buttons. Never letting his gaze waver, the shirt fell open and he smoothed his hand across her collar bone, dropping a kiss where they met her sternum. His hand carried on down to her breasts finally settling at her waist. "Mmm, perfect."

Reaching for his empty glass she looked at him questioningly "More?" He nodded "Ta." Alex dropped his empty tumbler to the floor and took the rest of her glassful in her mouth. Leaning over him she kissed him letting whiskey dribble into his mouth. Taking advantage of her position over him he slipped the shirt completely from her body and threw it to the far side of the room "Gorgeous." He couldn't help but smile against her mouth again, a smile she returned.

Alex curled back into his embrace as they dozed. Gene began to softly snore and Alex reached across him to flick the switch on her alarm clock. Mumbling Gene grabbed her pulling her back down to him. Snuggling under the covers Alex felt the weight, warmth and scent of him settled over her like the heavy cloak of night as their breathing fell in time and sleep settled over them.


End file.
